1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in an eyebrow shaving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an improved eyebrow shaving apparatus and method which is provided with an elongate handle and an arcuately shaped blade thereon and which enables easy manipulation by a user and is thereby relatively safe in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
In recent years, it has become a fad, if not a well established dress code, for women to trim their eyebrows so that the eyebrows do not present a "bushy-type" appearance. Thus, in accordance with this dress code, the eyebrows should be relatively thinned-out, that is, relatively low in hair density. However, this is relatively difficult to accomplish in actual practice and requires the person wishing to treat her eyebrows to obtain the services of a licensed cosmetologist.
Some women have attempted to trim their eyebrows with conventional razor blades, including the use of straight edged razor blades. However, the straight edge razor blade and for that matter, the so-called, safety razors are not adapted for trimming of eyebrows. Rather, they are adapted for the shaving of hair from surfaces such as legs, cheeks or the like. Accordingly, serious accidents do result when a woman attempts to trim her eyebrows using a so-called safety razor or a straight edge razor.
Another significant problem which arises when an individual attempts to trim her own eyebrows is the fact that the user can only do so by examining the eyebrow areas in a mirror. Moreover, inasmuch as conventional safety razors and straight edge razors are designed for shaving cheeks and legs and the like, they do not have an offset portion in which to grasp a handle. Accordingly, the user's hand blocks the line of sight of the user. As a result, the user is not capable of easily trimming both eyebrows in the same way. As a simple example, the user may inadvertently remove more hair from one side than the other, or may trim one side longer than the other. As a result, the user then removes the entire pair of eyebrows by shaving the same and resorts to coloring with eyebrow pencils and like implements.
In addition, many women simply completely resort to a shaving of the eyebrows on a periodic basis and rely only on the application of false eyebrows or the coloring of the skin in the area in which the eyebrows would normally exist in order to obtain the desired eyebrow appearance.
Heretofore, there has not been any effective device which permits a trimming of the eyebrows on a relatively safe basis and which is highly effective in use.